


I can't decide

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, I swear, Jervis's henchmen, M/M, Mentions of Kringle, Nygmobblepot, Oneshot, Unfinished, but with a sweet and happy ending hopefully?, one of these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kidnapped by Jervis, Edward is forced to make a difficult decision between Oswald and Isabelle.It's really short, and unfinished, sorry!





	I can't decide

He hears Ed beside him as he awakens. Voice quick and gasping, as he had perhaps awoke too from some strange fright. The room around is still dark at it was when he had blacked out the previous night and the questioning sound of Ed's panicking doesn't take long to startle his sences. Thoughts connecting together, he realizes his arms can't move from his seat, and the scariest thought is why. Some one with true bad intention has the two of them seated and tied here somewhere, in this dark ominous room.

"Oswald!"

His head flies around as he struggles to look for his friend, having heard the voice, but his ankles seem bound to the chair he resides.

With a swift tug, the bags which blind their view are remove and Oswald turns. They aren't alone. Ed seats untied just to his left at the oddly decorative table, this face firing with hated anger and the desiring rage to kill while as across to the right stands Jervis, the dark magician himself and his two henchmen. Jervis, looking smug like he'd just salted a snail.

But am other sound is made, a soft fragile shaken voice, just across from where he seats up tyied. Biting his lip Oswald turns to face the unmentioned figure. Isabelle, tears smearing down her face and gun at point from one of the henchmen across the room. They are the only two with pointed guns in their direction, he notices.


End file.
